Several automated sample processors are known in the art for the preparation of slides with cells taken from biological specimen. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,143,627, 5,282,978, and 6,562,299, and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-0207455 A1 and 2003-0207456 A1 describe several of such automated systems.
In certain automated systems, such as the ThinPrep® TP2000 (Cytyc Corp.), the user manually feeds the slides and the vials containing the biological sample to the processor. Once the cells are smeared on the slide, a one-to-one relationship between the sample vial and the microscope slide is established, which needs to be maintained until the slide is reviewed by a medical expert. This one-to-one relationship is often referred to as the “chain of custody.”
In addition to marking the slide with the same identifier, such as the patient name or number, that appears on the vial, users regularly keep each vial in close proximity to its corresponding slide. Normally, this is accomplished by placing a blank slide on top of each vial while the vials are lined up to be processed by the processor. After the slides are smeared, the slides are again kept laying on top of their corresponding vials. This process creates opportunities for mistakes and accidents to create a mix-up. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a container that keeps the vials and their corresponding slides in close proximity to each other.